Darth Kagin
Darth Kagin was once a Jedi Knight by the name of Kagin Starrider during the time of Jedi Civil War. He fell to darkness when following Darth Revan and Darth Malak in their attacks on the Republic and was thought killed by a slave moments before the Jedi of Meeta Surik could capture him. In fact Kagin had managed to attain a form of immortality in switching between living hosts and dominating their minds. Today, Darth Kagin inhabits the mind of the former Jedi Master Voryn Sharmat, although this host body appears to have given him considerable difficulty. Initial Disclosures All information on the origins, current plans, intent or personality of Darth Kagin are based on observations and speculation only. This information is not be relied upon unless otherwise indicated. Report Details We know almost nothing of the entity that goes by the name of Darth Kagin. What little we do know comes from second hand accounts, suspect reports, and thoroughly corrupted data from the old Coruscant Jedi Temple archives. We can give no firm indication of when 'Kagin' was born (or even if that term applies in the traditional sense), although it can be speculated it was at the very least within the borders of the pre-war Sith Empire - and likely following the Great Hyperspace War. Although even this scant information is not certain. We have no details of Kagin’s activities within the Sith Empire prior to his involvement in the Four Corners; indeed the Jedi Order as it exists following the Treaty of Coruscant only learned of his existence recently. What we do know is that the Jedi Council in place before the start of the Great Galactic War became aware of an unusual artefact steeped in dark side energy on the core world of Corulag. Jedi Master Araynys was dispatched to retrieve it, along with three Jedi Knights and his padawan Voryn Sharmat. Though they met no resistance, the mission soon went horribly wrong. Jedi Knights Uthol, Endus and Gilvoth changed whilst in the presence of the artefact and turned on Master Araynys and his padawan. Araynys held his ground, ordering the young Sharmat to escape and inform the Council. Though Sharmat managed to get away and deliver his report, his master had been killed and the artefact – and the three Jedi Knights – disappeared. Many years later, following the Treaty of Coruscant, Sharmat – now a Jedi Master – brought his own Padawan, Vemyn Faryon, to Tython. Sharmat then left to seek out the three Knights who killed his master so many years before. We don’t know the exact details of what transpired, but we do know that Sharmat located and killed all three fallen Jedi, but somehow became the unwilling host body for the entity we refer to as Kagin. Indeed, when the Gadani Enclave Jedi finally caught up with him, he referred to himself only as Darth Kagin, having taken the body of Jedi Master Voryn Sharmat entirely for his own. Through three small crystal shards Kagin also appeared able to exert his will over those who held them, regardless of distance. It appears these shards hold some manifestation of the core Kagin being, each perfectly aligned with the ‘true’ Kagin entity in form and purpose. He was also able to force his influence on others to some degree, as he swelled the ranks of Veretik’s cult to a formidable size; each of the members apparently a slave to Kagin’s will. Although we recovered the crystals, their study was banned outright for fear of contaminating other Jedi with Kagin’s influence. As such, the exact process for how Kagin can control others is entirely unknown, but would appear to rely on ancient dark side techniques Kagin may have learned on the recently discovered world of Voss. Any study is now no longer possible, as the crystals were destroyed during our last encounter with Darth Kagin. Darth Kagin’s actions indicate the entity has a desire to impose his will across all beings throughout the galaxy, uniting them under some common purpose. It is entirely unclear why Kagin would want to unify the galaxy in this fashion, and equally unclear why he both joined the original incarnation of the Four Corners, and re-joined them on Alderaan. It can only be supposed that the nature of his plans will be revealed in time. Things to Consider Jedi of the Gadani enclave are advised to be exceptionally wary of unknown crystals which emit a dark side energy. It is believed all crystals Kagin once possessed were purged and destroyed, but we cannot know this for certain. Both Kagin and Sharmat were believed destroyed when the entity forced Sharmat to leap into a lava flow, following a confrontation with the Gadani enclave. Those under his influence appeared to come back to themselves at the exact moment of his ‘death’. Through some unknown process however, Darth Kagin appears to have survived, as did his host body. This speaks of an incredible ability to hide his presence and survive even apparently lethal conditions. Kagin’s influence is exceptionally strong – having been capable of overwhelming and controlling the mental resistance of several Jedi, including at least two Jedi Masters – Jedi are advised therefore to avoid confrontation, nor enter into dialogue without Council approval. Most recent information Following his return from ‘death’, Kagin recently appears to be suffering from some manner of internal, or mental conflict which has seen the personalities of those he has previously subsumed vying for dominance within Master Sharmat's body. One of those personalities - known to us as koyi - appears to have been actively aiding us in undermining the Four Corners and Kagin's plans in particular - however we have reason to now believe this personality has been sealed or destroyed following the most recent events on Belsavis. We now know that Darth Kagin is on Voss, and we have reason to believe he is currently - or will soon be - undergoing some a healing ritual to allow him to regain control of his faculties.